Forever Nevereverland
by ll-fairyxtalexending-ll
Summary: She never thought that this would happen to her. What had she done to deserve this? Everything was being taken from her, her family, her home, and the one person she really cared for. All of these things were gone and existed forever in a nevereverland.


Chapter 1 - Never The Same

Disclaimer: Everything (but my own characters) belong to the brilliant master minds of the game.

……

"This may be my last time I get to see you."

She smiled sadly and continued to stare at the stars, "I know." She felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. "You have to promise me something. Promise me you'll never forget me," he whispered into her neck. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Silent tears shined like diamonds in the night light as they made their way down her cheek. She didn't want to cry. She had tried to swallow her tears all day but she was tired of trying.

"Only if you promise me that we will see each other again." She managed to choke out these words as he wiped her tears away. The sadness that clinched at her heart made it hard for her to stay strong.

He looked into those eyes that he had come to love. Staring into them was like trying to find the depth of an ice blue ocean. He closed the distance between them and lightly kissed her on those lips he couldn't get enough of. It was an innocent kiss but the meaning behind it told her everything she didn't want to know.

She wanted to grasp this moment so she could stay in those strong arms, but she knew if she tried it would slip from her fingers and fly into the night sky. She broke down and cried into his chest. All he could do was hold her. It was tearing him apart on the inside. He hated to make her cry. He would go out of his way to make her happy but this was something he couldn't help.

He had come to say good bye to her, but where was the good in this good bye? She sniffled and looked up at him once more with red swollen eyes. He unclasped the necklace he was wearing, and put it around her. "Don't forget me," he said.

He pulled away from her and walked away. If he stayed any longer he wouldn't be able to leave and he wasn't much for words.

"Wait!" She yelled as she ran to him. He turned around just in time to have her crash into his arms.

She then did something she would never have done in the past. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. This kiss was unlike the first. It was fierce and deep. Behind this kiss was every emotion she felt at that moment. She was felt like her heart was being torn apart.

They pulled away breathless. He smiled down at her before kissing her on her forehead and wordlessly walked away. She stood and watched him walk away for the last time. She collapsed to the cold coble stoned street and stared. The street were lit by lamps that glowed a dull orange.

He was gone. She could no longer see him in the distance or hear his footsteps on the coble street. Slowly she stood up. Everything was blurry as tears pooled up in her eyes. She sadly made her way to where she was standing before on the bridge. She didn't continue gazing at the night sky as before but down at the steady flowing river below her. In the reflection that the cool water made she saw the distorted image of a girl around the age of seventeen with pale skin and chestnut brown hair that hung loosely around her pretty face. She laid her head in her arms as she leaned against the side fence of the bridge and cried.

……

She woke up in her bed only to grab her pillow and throw it over her head to block out the morning light. Just then someone opened her door.

"Ah, so your awake. Get up and come downstairs to help with the chores." The woman said this then shut the door. How did she know she was awake? Well, she did have a pillow on her head, but what if that was just the way she slept?

She stayed where she was and not a moment later the door opened again, "Come on. You can't stay in bed all day." This time the door was left open as the women walked away again.

"Come on. You can't stay in bed all day," she mimicked into her pillow, "well, watch me." She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in bed and never get up again. There was no reason for her to get up anymore. Her reason to wake in the morning had left that night.

She heard running coming up the stairs and to her room. Oh, god no! she thought but before she could think anymore the running stopped.

Someone then pounced on her stomach. "Oof!" escaped her as it became harder for her to breath. She took the pillow off her face and looked at the cause for her lack of breath, "Get off of me Kit!" she yelled as she then launched the pillow at the little girls face.

Kit laughed as she dodged the pillow and fell to the floor with a thump. "Mom told me to come and get you up!"

"Okay, I'm up now! Get out!" She threw the pillow at her retreating sister. The pillow hit the closed door and slid to the floor.

She sat up in bed. She felt a headache coming on. When she had gotten home last night it was late and she couldn't sleep. Most of the night was devoted to crying or tossing and turning in bed. She threw the covers off of her and began her daily routine.

As she was picking up her dirty laundry she heard something hit the floor. She looked down and saw that it was his necklace. It must have come off when she had taken off her shirt to change into her night clothes. She laid the clothes on her already made bed and stared down at it.

She didn't know anything about this necklace. Whenever she had asked him about it he would look away sadly and change the subject. She had learned not to question him about it because she never got anything out of him. Before he came to this town something must have happened in his past that really hurt him. He would speak of a few things in his life before this one but not much. He was always so guarded and she had hoped that if she stayed around long enough he would open up to her. I guess now I'll never know.

The necklace seemed to be made of white gold, but she wasn't sure. The charm was big enough to fit into her palm. It was shaped like a gothic heart with a crown resting at the top. She put it around her head and tucked it away in her shirt before picking the clothes up off her bed and going downstairs to help her mother.

……

Later that night after dinner she stood in her room. Usually she would be out spending time with him, but he wasn't there anymore. Her life had become empty. Sure she had family who loved her and she loved them back, but it wasn't the same. Last night when she had to watch him walk away she felt as if she was actually watching a big piece of her walk away into the distance to never return.

She pulled the necklace from her shirt and stared down at it. It twinkled in the light of the setting sun. She walked to her window and opened it still fingering the necklace. So, this is what a day without him felt like. She didn't really know how empty she was until he came. Walking around that day without him made her realize what it was like to feel empty again.

The sun was almost gone over the buildings as she watched the people below on the street. Many of them were store owners closing up their shops for the night. Others were heading home. She left the window and crawled onto her bed. Grabbing her pillow she cried into it. She couldn't take it anymore. She had went the entire day without crying and now she wished she could go the entire day without thinking about him.

……

She rolled over in bed and stared at the dark ceiling. Another restless night. The last time she stared at the ceiling like this was not long ago, but then again not long ago he was here. That night she had been staring at the ceiling like she was now when she heard a light tapping at her window. She remembered climbing out of bed and looking out the window to see him motioning her to come out. She opened the window and looked around. The lamps gave a dull glow as it lit the empty streets. She smiled down at him before jumping out her window and making her way down the house. That night she had slipped and lost her footing. She thought she was going to hit the cobbled street but he had caught her and gently sat her down on her feet. He had then smiled at her, "Are you okay?"

But that was when he was here. He was gone, and she didn't think he would return. She sighed and turned to look out at her room. The light coming through her window was brighter than it had been for many nights now. It must be a full moon she thought as she stepped out of bed and walked to her window. She was right, there was a full moon out that out shone many of the stars around it.

She sighed for the second time that night. Never looking away from the moon she grabbed the latch on her window and opened it. Nobody was out as usual. The streets were empty and void of life.

She was too awake to go back to bed. She grabbed her flip-flops and tossed them out the window. Grabbing a light jacket she started to make her way down her house like before. This time it was easier because she was with bare feet and could fit her toes in places she couldn't with shoes.

When she reached the bottom she grabbed her flip-flops and put on her jacket. The sound her flip-flops made was the only sound that she could hear. She made her way across the bridge and out of her little village.

Out past her village was nothing but grassy hills and beyond that was a wide valley. She didn't know what was beyond her small village. Was it another village or maybe the city she had always heard about? Now, on the other side of her village was a train station that was open day and night. The train would take you as far as the ocean and beyond that she didn't know.

In the day time when she had the day to herself she would climb the hills to a place that only she knew about. From there she could stay and look at her village and even see beyond that till where the train tracks end in the distance.

She came up to her usual spot and sat down. Somewhere beyond those train tracks he was there, and he wasn't coming back. She brought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs. While burying her face into her knees, she cried.

……

The sun started to peek over the horizon in the distance when she finally opened her eyes. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back to stare at the sky. Sleeping on the hard ground had made her neck and shoulder hurt. She sat up and winced. Her neck and shoulder wasn't the only thing that hurt from laying on the ground apparently.

She sat quietly and watched the sun rise. Her mom would be up soon and would probably start to worry about where she was. She was usually back in bed before her mom ever knew she was out but this time she didn't care if her mom caught her. She didn't want to go back yet. She was content and care free just sitting there and watching the sun stretch its golden ribbons to the dark sky turning it a deep red and golden orange. It was the kind of sunrise that she liked to watch under a tree in fall. The sun would shine through the leaves and made them shine on the ground all around them and magnified their color.

……

Her mom woke up to the rising sun and went to wake her daughters. She walked up the stairs and opened the door to find her oldest lying on her side in bed. Her oldest turned over and sat up, "Good morning." 


End file.
